


Mer- Sam

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mermanSam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Just a Sam Winchester as a merman .





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hit_the_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/gifts).



                    


End file.
